


Idyllic Lifestyles and Homes

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Friends, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, friends - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: In an alternate universe Mister Blue never existed. Only Hob.And after college he started a life together with his college sweetheart Grace.A few years later, Hob goes back home and finds his old college friend Karlus on their couch.Such unfortunate event that struck his friend, might change their lives forever.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still invested in these OCs stories so have another fic with again, multiple chapters lol.  
> It actually hasn't anything to do with the original Taxi au. But it's mainly written for my amusement, so writing this I will >:D  
> It's up to you if you wanna invest time in this story too :')

A customer’s car wasn’t as easy fixed as I initially thought. But I was persistent and now I worked three hours longer than usual. I just wanted to get the job done today. I sigh in relief when I roll out underneath the vehicle and wipe away some sweat from my forehead. At the workbench I take out a towel to remove more grime. I shake myself out of my jumpsuit, put the thing in the back of my own car and drive home to Grace. Outside it’s raining like crazy and I curse.

My vision is bad with that rain curtain right in front of me. Even the windscreen wipers can’t compete with the downpour that has decided to vex us. The fact that it’s already evening, doesn’t help improve my sight either. Luckily I make it to our apartment intact. Quickly I run inside but still managed to get soaked by nature. Damn it. I’m already muttering apologies to Grace for making a mess in the small hallway. When I get into the studio, I’m met with a sobbing noise. I gasp when I see actually _two_ people sit on the couch. One is obviously my girlfriend but who’s that other person? Slowly I approach the couch and am shocked. It’s Karlus: our college friend and my close roommate.

 

“Hob, you’re finally home!” Grace turns me with a worried frown on her face.

 “Yeah,” I nod. “Underestimated the job.”

“B-Blue?” Karlus sobs and turns around. His eyes are red and swollen from the crying. Just like me, he is totally wet due to the rain outside. It hurts to see him like this and I wonder why he’s here. Must be serious business.

 “I’m here,” I mutter and sit down with Grace and Karlus. Not really sure what to do, I just rest my hand on my friend’s shoulder.

 “He got beat up,” Grace then informs me. “Landlord kicked him out because well… he found out that Karlus is gay.”

I give my friend a look and gulp. Damn it. “Shit, I’m sorry that happened to you, Karlus,” is all I can say.

 “That’s not the end of it, landlord kicked him out personally. He had friends with him too. That’s why he got all beat up.” That coward, I grimly think.

My grip around my friend’s shoulder tightens as I anger myself because of the helpless situation. “You should go to some other authorities with this. You can’t be thrown out just because you’re gay!”

 “Hob, please. Just… We’ll figure it out later,” Grace shushes me.

“I-, I don’t e-even want t-to go back there o-or settle t-things,” Karlus snivels, wiping his runny nose. I look in my pockets and offer him a tissue of my own. Damn, this is bad. Usually Karlus isn’t that deeply affected by homophobic comments but now is different.

 “It will be alright. You just get some rest now and tomorrow we’ll figure something out,” I reassure him. I get up and quickly change into dry clothes. Suddenly I feel Grace’s presence. She’s standing in the doorway of our bedroom. I smirk at her and she unashamed looks me up and down.

 “What are we going to do?” I ask her.

“As you said: we all get some rest. You look exhausted too,” she walks over to me and kisses me. “Today’s sorrow will be for tomorrow. Just get neatly dressed. I’m going to ask Karlus if he would like to watch a movie or something,” she informs me.

 I nod in agreement and finally put on a new shirt. Once I’m back in the living room, Karlus looks less like a mess already. Good. Grace has given him a towel and I quickly go back to the bedroom to give him one of my pyjamas. He gets dressed in my clothes and then he joins us on the couch. Grace has put on the TV already and goes to our kitchen for some snacks. Meanwhile I casually swing my arm around my good old friend. In response, he leans closer against me. Half wet hair pressed against my shoulder.

 “Thanks, Hob. And you too Grace! For letting me stay here and all,” Karlus murmurs.

I grin. “It’s the least we can do for an old friend.” I decide to not ask if there’s another place for him to stay, else he would’ve gone there already.

 Once Grace joins us again, we all quietly watch some sappy movie together. It’s not my kind of movie but at least I don’t have to think much and I’m surrounded by good people. Tomorrow we will set things right.


	2. Adjusting and Adapting

That same night Grace and I retreat to our bedroom. We’ve given Karlus spare blankets and pillows so he can stay on the couch. Obviously it’s not the optimal solution but my friend is us grateful.

The following morning I’m the first to leave the nest. Grace is still sleeping and I let her. Still sleep drunk I wander through the apartment and almost scream when I see a big lump on the couch. My heartrate decreases when I remember it’s just Karlus. I snigger as I walk closer to him. One of his legs hangs out of the couch, one of his arms is sloppily resting on the arm of the couch. It’s ridiculous. The urge to take a picture is strong but luckily for him, I don’t have my phone on me right now.

 Deciding to leave him be as well, I proceed with my morning routines. First of all: coffee. Life can simply not continue without at least _one_ smoking hot cup.

 

After that’s settled I make some sandwiches and also make some extra for Grace and Karlus.

Karlus is the next to wake up. I look up from my phone when he thuds down next to me.

 “Morning, Karlus.”

“Good morning. I almost feel like a different man again,” he smiles but it’s weak. It concerns me. I’ve never seen my friend this disheartened or affected by blatant acts of homophobia or racism.

 “You’ll make it. Here I made you some sandwiches,” I nudge the plate toward him.

He happily receives and chows down immediately. With a mouth full of bread he thanks me.

 “It’s nothing. What will you do today? I’m going to work and so does Grace I suppose.”

“I-, well,” Karlus stares at his now empty plate.

 “Morning, ladies,” Grace suddenly makes her entrance and we both look up to her. Her hair is sticking out wildly. Adorable. What a mess. She walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. Then she sits next to Karlus and gives him a smooch on the cheek.

 “You feeling better?” she asks.

“Yeah, yeah. Little bit. Hob asked me what I should do.”

 “Just take a day off,” Grace immediately replies. I can’t really argue with her about that.

“And maybe stay here too,” I mutter. To that, my friend nods in silence.

Once breakfast is over, both Grace and I leave for our jobs and we tell Karlus to feel at home and enjoy himself a bit.

 

\--

 

Work was rather tiresome but I’m smiling again when I see Karlus has settled down on our couch, amusing himself with some tv show and a bag of chips.

 “Already feeling swell,” I snigger.

“H-Hob,” he stammers in shock. As direct reaction he jolted and now some chips flew all over the floor. The idiot didn’t see me coming. I cackle at the sight and shake my head. “Don’t worry, Karlus. Our home is  your home. For now.”

 “I swear, over a month I’ll be gone again!” Karlus apologizes while also cleaning up the spilled chips.

“Don’t sweat it. We’ll make sure you have a proper roof under your head,” I nod.

 “Alright. How was your day by the way?” my friend asks.

“Exhausting. I had some nasty client who no longer is a welcome visitor,” I inform him.

 “What happened? Did he jump you?” Karlus sniggers.

For my next words, I decide to stay vague. “Quite the opposite. The guy was homophobic so I told him to get the fuck out of my garage.” I look in Karlus’ eyes for a reaction.

He becomes quiet and mutters a soft ‘ _oh’_.  

 “Anyway, words don’t do as much as actions so I threw him out.” Karlus cracks a small smile.

It gets silent again so I decide to go to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. Grace should be back in over an hour. Time to make something quick and easy then.

Karlus offers to help so I let him. together we prepare some food and by time it’s done, my girlfriend’s heard in the living room.

 “You two cooking?” she shouts.

“Yeah, we’re good! Don’t worry, nothing’s burned!” I reassure her with a wide grin and next to me, I spot Karlus smiling as well.

 

\--

 

The next few days are spend searching for new apartments. Either Grace helps him or I help and in the weekend we visit the possible new homes together.

Though Karlus doesn’t really like it, I want to make sure his new landlord isn’t a piece of shit about my friend’s sexuality. It got me in some trouble and both Karlus and Grace had to hold me back one time.

 “You’re insufferable,” Karlus groans when we’re back in the car.

My girlfriend shakes her head too. “If he doesn’t want to tell, we shouldn’t do it either.”

 “Alright,” I clench my fists around the wheel and then I give my friend a look. “I-, fuck, I’m sorry. That was really inconsiderate from me. I won’t tell them again.”

 “Thanks,” Karlus nods in acknowledgement.

The next searching isn’t going smooth either though. The price is too high, the photos on the website turned out to be scam, the room’s too small or too filthy to ever clean up.

 

At the end of the exhausting week, we’re all sitting at a snack bar. We’re at the end of our wits. Too tired to care about the hygiene of this place, we down some greasy burgers and salty fries. It’s all washed away with some soda.

 “What are we going to do now?” Karlus desperately exclaims.

I want to say something but don’t know what. I give Grace a look but she doesn’t know what to say either. Instead we all silently sit in the car before I decide to start the engines.

The trip home is spend in more silence. Once we’re back at the studio I finally open my mouth.

 “I think it’s time to get used to a third member in this household.”

Karlus’ eyes lit up. “Y-You’re serious.”

 “Yes.”

Grace adds with a cocky eyebrow: “To be honest I think we’re already used to you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my fav or a good chap, but it had to be there :')  
> Had to cut out some stupid things as well because it just didn't roll well.


	3. Third time's the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final conclusion of this story.

Life goes on just like before. Except, we now have a solid, legit third party in our household. I think Karlus feels more at ease now, knowing he won’t be kicked out (not that that was ever an option to begin with). For me it’s also some kind of relief.

No longer do we have to cross the whole city in search of a steady home for my friend. All this time we had been searching in the wrong places when the perfect option was right in our face.

With our friend taking up his job again, he’s also able to contribute to the maintenance of the apartment studio we have.

 

***

 

It’s pasta night and we all enjoy dinner in silence. Even Karlus doesn’t say a thing. I throw him a look but he’s too focused on his food. Smiling like an idiot.

 “What’s on your mind?” Grace notices too.

“Nothing. Just that I’m so happy to be here now with you guys.”

 “You know,” I begin as I place my cutlery on my now empty plate, “Now that you’re an official member you have to take turns in doing our dishes. I think today might be a good day to really start off.”

Karlus rolls his eyes but my girlfriend agrees with me.

 “Just kidding, of course I won’t be a parasite,” my friend huffs. His laughter tells me he’s indeed joking.

After dinner we bring the plates to the kitchen and Karlus is already putting things in the dishwasher. Some glasses still have to be washed manually. I stand next to my friend and take out the detergent. Karlus notices and raises a brow.

 “What?”

“I thought it was _my_ turn to do all dishes,” he snorts.

 I cackle amused: “Sometimes we like to help each other. So I might as well help you too.”

“Thanks.”

 

***

 

The whole day I’ve been working in the garage. It was fun but now I’m totally done for today. I even skipped dinner at home. Instead I ate some waffles that were still laying around at the workshop.

Obviously, that didn’t really fill my stomach properly. Exhausted I get in my car and drive back home. It’s already past eleven. Damnit.

 

In the living room I find Grace and Karlus watching a movie together. They sit on the couch, cuddled up in blankets. It’s a sappy sight but it warms my heart nonetheless. Both people look up when they hear me come in.

 “Well you look dead inside,” Karlus remarks.

“I am,” I huff.

 “Join us,” Grace invites me. I tend to but then Karlus stops me.

“N-no, no, no. Not with that messy look! Go take a shower or something,” he grunts.

Grace starts giggling and when I look at myself, I realize I’m still wearing the dirty coverall. Man, I am exhausted and oblivious because of it.

 “I’m getting old,” I snort before going to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Once I’m fresh and clean again, I join my friends on the couch. I sit next to my girlfriend and I give her a quick smooch on the cheek.

 “Is that all?” she sighs.

“You spoiled child,” I chuckle before giving her a proper kiss on the lips.

 “Is that all?” this time it comes from my friend. The bastard is staring at us and it makes Grace burst out in laughter.

 “I think he wants some too,” she sniggers.

It’s awkward, but I have to lean over my girlfriend to give Karlus a smooch.

 “Thanks,” he replies. “Let’s continue watching.”

 

***

 

As Karlus lives with us, we individually grow closer to each other. No longer is it just me and Grace.

That also means we’ve welcomed Karlus into some cuddle sessions and more.

At the beginning I found myself to feel awkward about it, despite our past relation in college. But now it has become a routine, something you don’t have to think about or feel ashamed about.

 

***

 

At our two week holiday, it can become tricky sometime. Especially when we want to ride the rollercoaster together. There are only seats for two.

 “Then we just go three times after another,” Karlus suggests.

First Grace and I sit together. Then Grace and Karlus and on our third ride I have the resist the urge to accidentally throw up on Karlus’ lap. It’s embarrassing as hell when I make sprint to the closest trash bin.

 “No more rides for me,” I cough.

“Then I won’t suggest getting ice cream now,” Grace gives me a concerned look.

 “It’s fine. You two can get some. I’ll just wait here until my stomach has calmed down again,” I sigh.

 

\--

 

In the hotel room we actually have three separate beds. Grace decides it’s more fun if we rearrange them and place them against each other.

 “Don’t you dare steal my blankets,” I fire my friend a look.

“I won’t and else I’ll just give you my body heat,” he playfully winks a me.

 

Karlus wasn’t kidding when he said that. At night, I can’t sleep properly. It’s rather cold despite the radiator being on. While my girlfriend sleeps peacefully like a rose, Karlus is being a restless bag of potatoes. He’s snatched away some of my blanket, leaving me shivering.

 I poke him but he doesn’t seem to wake up.

“Oy, Karlus? Karlus! You fucking-, warm me. You promised!” I hiss at him. I’m partly joking about the latter but then he opens his eyes. For a moment I find myself awestruck.

 “Alright.” He shuffles closer to me, grabs me by my shirt and pulls me toward him. Before I know it, I’m being spooned by him. He wraps us up in our blankets and maybe this isn’t that bad at all.

 

***

 

After our holiday together, we decide to buy a king sized bed so we can all share one bed together. It’s nice. Most of the times we’re just a mess of entangled limbs.

Sometimes that can become awkward. Like, if some of us farts or makes other unorthodox noise. Or the times you’re really trying to sleep but your other partners just opened a tea (or in our case: coffee) talk hour.

And not to forget the times you wake up because either Grace or Karlus have decided your body has become the ultimate pillow to lay on _heavily_.

But I am in no place to complain. My partners keep saying I snore too much.

 

***

 

This relationship of three has turned me into a sappy mess. Though we don’t spend much time together throughout the day because of work, I really do cherish the evenings and nights with Grace and Karlus.

I never really mentioned it explicitly yet, but Karlus has sort of become my boyfriend. Since it’s been a full year already since Karlus ‘officially’ moved in with us and we became a trio, we celebrate it.

Not at some fancy restaurant or our favourite snack bar. We stay at home. Home sweet home. It’s still work week so we get to see each other at the apartment. Karlus is earlier than me and Grace, whom I picked up from work.

 Before meeting up with our partner, we’ve been shopping to get a small present.

 

“What do you think, Grace?”

 “About what? Karlus?”

“Yeah.”

 “I think it’s the best decision we’ve made so far. He’s become a happier guy. And we’ve grown even closer as well.”

 “We do?”

“Of course, you silly!”

 “Sometimes I feel I don’t spend equal attention to you two.”

“It’s fine. You can’t always do that. Neither can I, or Karlus. But that’s why we talk, right?”

 “Yeah we do.” I smile when Grace carefully plants a kiss in my neck.

 

Karlus is cleaning the kitchen by the time we’re back. It smells delicious in here.

 “Are you making some fancy dinner?” Grace chuckles.

“Yes. As a celebration, right?” Karlus says. He looks at us dumbfounded. “Y-you, you don’t remember?”

I play dumb and shake my head. “As far as I remember, none of us have their birthday today.”

Grace plays along. We watch our partner drop his kitchen utensils.

Quickly we run over to him and unanimously decide to pick him up. He’s taller than the both of us, but we manage.

 “We were just kidding. Of course we remember!” I laugh. Karlus gets kissed on both cheeks simultaneously by me and Grace.

 “We even brought you a present too,” Grace says. Finally she reveals the bag with the box in it.

Karlus looks enthusiastic and curious. Suddenly his expression changes into a frown. He peers at me and Grace and mumbles: “It better not be a dick in a box!”

I push him and grunt: “Only you would come up with such lame joke.”

 “Ey!”

“Let’s open the present,” Grace encourages.

Karlus eyes lit up when he sees what’s really inside the box: a new pair of headphones.

 “Great! Now I can use these when you two are making too much noise,” he jokes. This time I decide to not say anything to that.

 “Oh please, who’s the noisiest here,” she rolls her eyes. “Anyway, there’s something else inside as well!”

Our friend fishes out a card. It’s actually a birth card but I added some extra to it.

Now the card reads: It’s a BOYfriend!

 “That’s on me,” I add as if it wasn’t obvious enough yet. Karlus tears up and gives me a look. We exchange a firm hug and he kisses me and I kiss him back.

 “Thank you, Hob. This-, also Grace, this means a lot to me,” he snivels.

“And we’re grateful to you too. You’ve enlightened our lives,” Grace smiles and hugs him. For a brief second I hesitate before I join the hug.

I swear we could’ve sit there for hours had it not been for the cooking timer going off. Reminding us Karlus was actually cooking a nice meal for us all.

 

As we sit at the table, I realize my life is complete. I have a wonderful girlfriend sitting next to me. And I have a wonderful boyfriend sitting in front of me.

We got us self a nice studio, stable jobs and now we’re enjoying a delightful meal together. It’s good like this.

 

_Just Grace, Karlus and me._

 

If there would be any other universe with us, I would not want to switch it for the life I have now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I needed me some polyamorous fluff sdljkdskl :3 <3


End file.
